


Tangled Up in You

by josiechambers3



Series: Star Trek Drabbles! [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiechambers3/pseuds/josiechambers3
Summary: "And in this world where nothing else is trueHere I am, still tangled up in you""Five more minutes," Jim begged sleepily.*Based on "Tangled Up in You" by Staind.I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK OR "TANGLED UP IN YOU." I ONLY WROTE THIS.





	Tangled Up in You

**Author's Note:**

> tooth-rotting fluff ahead be forewarned

            Spock heard Jim's alarm go off, but he did not need the alarm to know that it was time to get up. Indeed, he had already been up for ten-point-two-seven minutes, just lying there and watching the sleeping figure wrapped around him.

 

            But as warm and comfortable as their sleeping arrangements were, the two of them had to get up and prepare for another day on the bridge of the Enterprise.

 

            However, Jim seemed to have other plans. At the sound of his alarm, he groaned and attempted to burrow down further in the blankets.

 

            "Jim," Spock spoke softly, gently nudging the groggy human lying next to him. "We must get out of bed and ready ourselves for the day."

 

            "Five more minutes," Jim begged sleepily.

 

            Spock tried to get up, but Jim only grabbed his midsection more tightly, preventing the vulcan from getting out of the bed.

 

            "Nooo," Jim muttered drowsily, burying his head on Spock's chest. "You're so warm...don't leave." The last word came out mumbled, almost pathetically adorable as Jim pulled away to look at Spock with fogged-over, pleading blue eyes. "Please?"

 

            Spock sighed, relenting. "Five more minutes."

 

            Jim was too tired to even cheer, slumping over and going back to sleep almost immediately.

 

            Spock quietly got back into position on the bed. He reached over and grabbed his PADD with one hand, deciding to do some work as he waited for Jim to eventually let go of him. His other hand danced lightly through Jim's messy blond hair, reveling in their morning routine.


End file.
